Weather Beaten
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: OneShot, EnvyxPride!Ed, EnvyEd. Afterall, he's just a souless Ed, the weather beaten body and drowned mind were already there. Envy's POV.


**A/N:** I felt like writing something with Pride in it. I'm not too fond of the ending, but it works.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or BBI. I wish I owned a copy of BBI, but I don't TT

* * *

"...Envy-sama?"

I turn at the sound of my name, not surprised to see what was left of the Chibi-san.

"What, Pride?"

Pride's eyes never show emotion. They're just blank gold orbs inside human-based sockets. He shuffles his feet just a bit, hardly noticeable comtemplation on his erased face.

"Who's Alphonse?"

The question would have been simple if it were coming from someone else instead of this half-assed homunculus who hadn't had taken in any red stones. Hohenheim claimed his "son" didn't need them, so he used some weird voodoo to do something which resulted in the red marks on his body and his current state of mind. Ha. He just wanted to have some replica of Edward running around, with his pretty gold eyes and flowing blonde hair instead of the cat-like violet eyes and dark hair that all homunculi possessed (okay, Sloth was an exception; the Trisha Elric thing was just too good to pass up in teasing the Chibi-san).

But, the question had been asked, therefore requiring me to answer it.

"Ed's brother. Now shut up and follow me."

I've told him about Ed. I've told him everything, it seems. That body, which could have been faceless, would make me spill out words that I normally wouldn't even utter. Pride just seemed to...listen, I guess. And not just to orders, as he's doing now, trotting at my heels like an obidient dog. But to my voice, to my words. As if he understands what I'm saying.

"...Envy-sama?"

His voice is also hollow; nothing like Ed's. Ed's was full and energetic, loud and obscene. But Pride's is just...there. Empty like his eyes.

"_Yes_, Pride?"

I force myself to be annoyed. I don't want him remembering certain events that happened when he was still Ed. I don't want him to remember what I said to him...what I did to him.

"...Did you...love Ed?"

I halt in my tracks, my left leg still out to take a step. Pride stops just before he bumps into me, and I can feel his subzero eyes staring at me, waiting for a reply.

"..."

I never really thought about it after I'd said it, truth be told. I'd just come into his cell one day when we had kidnapped him and said it in his face. I don't really remember his expression, mainly because it had been way too dark. Or maybe it was so unwanted that the subconcious part of my mind just hid it away. I don't know. Ed always made me forget things.

"Envy-sama?"

"C'mon."

We start our trek to the outside world again, both of us silent. Pride's steps grew a bit more anxious though, as if to otherwise show his want for the answer. If he remembers it then why does he want to know so bad?

"...Envy-sama?"

I supress a groan.

"_What?_"

"...He loved you, too."

I can't help but spin around to look at Pride, my eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Wh-what?"

"That's why he died. He didn't want you to know. ...Or something like that."

Now, honestly, that's a damn sucky reason to kill yourself. But if Pride, the homunculus based after Chibi-san says it, well, Edo, you were an idiot.

"...Really?"

Pride nods, then shrugs his tattooed shoulders a bit.

"I think so."

I sigh, putting a hand to my forehead. Pride blinks at me and mimics me, slapping his gloved hand to his forehead. Okay, this kid is still new here, alright? All he does is voice his memories, follow me, copy me, and kill when I tell him to. It's cute, really.

"Whatever."

Pride looks confused for a second, but then the confusion's gone and there's a blank canvass there again. It's really hard to look at him when I think of Ed. He looks just like he did when I found him...well...dead. Golden eyes far away, long blonde hair loose and red splattered all over him. And the fact that at any moment Pride can have a knife adds to it, too.

It's silent, but I can tell Pride's thinking. His steps are thoughtful, carefully moving and sometimes uneven. Hm, wonder what he's thinking about.

"Envy-sama, do you love me?"

Ho. Ly. Crap! Can he _never_ stop!

"Why does it matter, Pride?"

"Because I like you a lot."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just do."

Groaning, I look over my shoulder at him. He's got a real hopeful look on his face, so I can't be the big bad wolf right now. It's his 'good boy' treat.

"Yeah, sure, I love you."

"You don't mean it..."

"How do you know?"

"..."

Aww! He's blushing! Now _this_ is something to see!

"Pride?"

We've stopped walking by now, and are currently staring at each other. Pride's blushing and I'm smirking.

"...Don't hurt me for this..."

A feather-light kiss is planted on my lips, and the feeling it gives me...I don't think I could ever hurt Pride again. That instant I urge to make it deeper, but he pulls away, looking to the side. A low growl emmits from my throat. He doesn't seem to care about it, only staring at a very interesting piece of gravel.

"Pride..."

He looks at me, shame on his face. For that moment I swear I can see Edward with his eyes full and rapidly averting, face flushed with embarrassment, and his pursed lips cocked to the side.

"Yes, Envy-sama?"

Okay, that was definately a pout.

"We need to go."

And that's definately annoyance Ed-style.

"Why!"

"'Cause."

"Envyyyyyy!"

"Don't 'Envyyyyyy!" me, Pride."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Good one."

Then the smirk's gone, replaced by a set frown. I sigh and pat Pride's shoulder, rubbing it gently. Pride's blush and hint of Ed are gone completely, leaving me with the mere memory.

"...Where are we going, Envy-sama?"

"Dublith."

"...Is that where--"

"Yes. Now shut up and let's go."

And I'm back to me again. Pride doesn't mind; he just obeys me no matter what. I guess he loves me no matter what, too. Maybe I could learn to love him, too. Afterall, he's just a souless Ed; the weather-beaten body and drowned mind were already there.


End file.
